The Kittens of a Princess
by Blurredpaw
Summary: Princes's kits were never in the storyline, apart from Cloudtail. What happened to them? Rated T to be safe. This story is on hold until I'm at least half-way through Path of Exile.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kittens of a Princess**

**Full Summary:**

In the forest of the great Clans, a kittypet related to the great leader Firestar-at that time Fireheart-gives birth to five kits. But when the Clans move away from the forest, what happened to the mother and her kits?

Follow their story as they strive to save their kind-kittypets-from an impending evil.

**A Few Words...**

Well, just as the full summary says, this fanfic is dedicated to Firestar's nephews and nieces, and their mother. We never got to know the rest of her kits, and more of Princess, but we've always wanted to know what happened to them, whether we realised it or not. I made up the names of her kits, so if Erin told you or something, don't come running to me saying, "The kit's name is Flame!" or something like that, because this is a FANfiction, written by a fan.

**I'd like to thank several other people.**

I'd like to thank Cherrysong, for giving me the idea. She's left now, and changed her pen name so nobody knew it would be her, but she wrote wonderful fanfictions, and I'm proud of her.

Secondly, I'd like to thank several people from Warrior Cat Clans 2 for helping me come up with some of the names-any names that are not mine will be marked with an . So, if you see something, like Flower*, that means someone gave me the name/cat. If you want to know who gave me the idea, highlight the bit you are reading, and use the rolly-thing on your mouse to scroll down to the bottom of the page, where I'll have a special "starry thing" section. Who knows what they're called? Is it an asterix?

**Enough rambling.**

Thanks to all the people reading this fanfiction. I hope I wasn't waffling on and on. If I was, feel free to tell me in your review, and I just know you'll review because you are wonderful, kind, generous people!

_**~Blurredpaw signing out~**_


	2. Cloud

**This is the prologue of the story. It doesn't need an allegiances because there are hardly any Clan cats in it. Although I might put some allegiances half-way through... Enjoy!**

The light brown tabby she-cat was holding a small, pure white kit in her jaws, her belly still slightly swollen from her recent kitting a day ago. The cat looked at another cat, a tom with a pelt like a bright, burning flame. "I have brought him for you, Fireheart," she mewed softly. "Take him back to the Clan with you so that he can be your new apprentice.

Fireheart-the ginger tom-seemed shocked.

"I never expected..." he trailed off.

"This kit is my firstborn, and I want to make sure that I know where he goes," the she-cat mewed, lifting her chin defiantly. "Take him. I'll always remember him in my heart."

Fireheart slowly took the kit. "Thank you, Princess."

"I thought that if you had another cat that shared your blood," Princess mewed affectionately to her brother, "you wouldn't be so lonely.'

"But Princess..."

"Trust me Fireheart; I really want this for him. I may not understand the ways of a Clan, but I do understand that you were upset about Cinderpaw, and I know you'll be glad to have this cat as your kin and a loyal warrior."

Fireheart nodded slowly, the kit sagging a bit. "What is their name?"

"He's a he," Princess mewed, gazing at her firstborn, "and their name is Cloud." Her eyes shone. "Who knows, maybe he'll even become the next leader and get nine lives!"

Fireheart dipped his head in respect for his sister, and then bounded off.

"Stay safe!" Princess called, but she doubted that he had heard her. She stumbled away to her house, already hearing the squeal of her kits in her mind.

**Wow, that was...short. The chapters will be longer, but I've always felt that stories need short, no-longer-than-a-page prologues. It makes sense to me...Eh.**

**Anyway, there were no names that I asked for, because it was just Fireheart and Princess talking. Cloudkit was there too, I guess. Don't come reviewing to me saying how inaccurate the stories are, because I don't care, as long as the prologue is short XD**

_**Blurredpaw signing out!**_


End file.
